


Its Complicated.

by Jollie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, I suck at this, M/M, University AU, im bad at tags, oikawa and suga aree bffs, real life experiance, tiny mention of matsuhana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollie/pseuds/Jollie
Summary: Suga never thought he'd meet someone at their university so when Oikawa suggested that he try out tinder Suga thought "it couldn't do any harm, right?"





	1. Trying Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm tragically new at writing fics. but i do hope that those who read this like it. i have a tiny bit of backstory to this at the end if you're interested. thanks for reading!

Suga never had much luck when it came to relationships. every time he gave effort the guy he was interested in always let him down. it got to the point where he'd given up on relationships completely. it wasn’t until he became roommates and he became the third wheel with Toru and his boyfriend Hajime that he realized he wanted a boyfriend. he’s been trying to brush off the feeling seeing that he’s a freshman in college and he has a full work load. he doesn’t need a distraction right now, right? I mean what’s he even going to do with a boyfriend? how does one boyfriend? do you need to feed them and take them for walks? how does-

“I can literally hear your mind racing, Kou.” Toru teased.  
“Huh?” is all that Suga could muster.  
“what’re you thinking about so hard over there?”  
“nothing. I was just thinking... I was thinking that I want a boyfriend!” Suga yelled.  
“woah Koushi.” Hajime said. “having a boyfriend isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. you could get stuck with a freak with a twisted personality like I did”  
“Iwa-chan! that’s mean!”  
“but it’s not a lie.” Hajime rebutted.  
“anyways, I thought you always said you didn’t want a boyfriend. Something about all men being giant let downs.”  
“yeah Koushi, did you forget that you were a man when you said that?” Toru added  
“No, I’m completely aware of that. But I mean it guys. I’m kind of sick being your third wheel. no offense. I mean I love you guys but if I have to be around your guys make out sessions again, not only will I barf, I may become suicidal.”  
“fair enough” Toru said. “so, let’s find you a guy. is there anyone you’re interested in? in your classes maybe?”  
“no way. believe it or not there’s not as many attractive guys studying Web Design. I’m swimming in a sea of nerds with bad B.O.”  
“well why don’t you try downloading tinder?” Hajime suggested.  
“isn’t that just a hook up site?”  
“not all the time” Toru interjected.  
“my friend Makki met his boyfriend Mattsun on there and they just had their one-year anniversary. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s mostly used for hooking up. but you never know.”

Suga thought about it. it couldn’t hurt, right? I mean it’s not like he has options. he went straight to his app store to download it. once it finished he clicked it and went to set up his profile. he has no issues choosing what photos to use. Suga was a selfie king. not that he’d ever admit it, but he could put Toru to shame. but he did have trouble on what he should put as his bio. he didn’t want to put his entire life story in there and he didn’t want it to be too vague. “just be straight forward, something like “Koushi, 18 years old. not looking for hookups.” Hajime suggested.  
“geez Iwa-chan could you be any more boring??” Toru said before getting kicked.  
“Let me try Koushi” Toru quickly typed before handing his phone back to Suga. “just an 18-year-old college freshman looking for new people to meet. if you’re looking for hookups just swipe left short but effective. “nice. thanks.” Suga told Toru. now that his profile is all set up Suga was ready to start swiping. it took him a while to understand what he could do and what he couldn’t since he wasn’t a gold member. but after a while he took a break. figured that he might do some studying. he has an exam coming up and he must do well. a few hours pass, and he hears his phone vibrate with a new notification. “you have been super liked! swipe to see” “well that was fast” Suga thought to himself. he doesn’t give himself enough credit. he is adorable. he swipes a few times until he sees a photo lit up in blue. “oh, so this must happen when you’ve been super liked.” Suga stops and examine the man’s photos. the guy is indeed good looking. tan and nicely built. he was clearly a fan of working out as there was a full boy photo of him in shorts and his thighs were heavenly. Suga clicked his profile to read his bio. “Sawamura huh?” Suga thought to himself. “the names Sawamura but’s okay to call me Daichi. I’m 18, I play volleyball, and I’m a computer science major. swipe right and we can talk and see where that takes us.” Suga swipe right so fast and his phone vibrated with a new notification. “you have been matched. start chatting.” Suga kind of sits there and stares at the screen. should he message him first? maybe he should wait. the guy did super like him, so he should be the one to message first. Suga’s thinking too much about this. He puts his phone down and starts to study again. Five minutes pass when his phone dings again. “new message from Sawamura.” Suga freezes, he thinks that he should get the Toru seal of approvement before going any further. “Toru, can you come here please?” Suga yelled. Toru comes in Suga’s room shortly after and offers his sweetest smile. “Yes, my love?” “This is the guy that super liked me, I wanted to know what you think.” Suga says sweetly, but nervously. Toru takes one look at the guy and yells “Holy thighs! This boy is thick!” have you message him back yet? Suga shakes his head in response. “I wanted to know your opinion first. I’m kind of nervous.” “Don’t be. You’re just messaging each other right now, not getting married. Also, don’t make this the only guy you talk to on there. Keep your options open.” Toru says and leaves shortly after that. “keep my options open, huh?” Suga thinks to himself. He never thought that he’d be the type to attempt to juggle multiple guys at once. He already has a full work load and he probably shouldn’t have any distractions. He is a college freshman and his classes are already a hassle. Adding someone into the mix might be a- “I can hear you thinking again!” Toru shouts through the door. “oh, shut up!” Suga yells. Its really annoying how well Toru knows Suga in only the short amount of time they’ve lived together. Suga looks down at his phone, bites his bottom lip and lets out a huge sigh. “well, this should be interesting.” He opens the message...


	2. Casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't that exciting of a chapter, but i think it had to be written.

Suga works up the courage to open the message.

“Hey. are you religious?”  
“because you’re the answer to my prayers.”  
“I’m sorry. my friend dared me to start off our conversation like this. please don’t ignore me.”

Suga sits there and questions what he just read and immediately throws his head back, laughing.

“What?” he asks. Immediately he knows what to say back.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute because that was so lame lmao.” A few minutes pass before Sawamura replies.  
“Well I’m glad to know that you think I’m cute. ;) How are you?”  
“I’m doing pretty good. Just finishing some studying. How about you?” The conversation continues like this. Talking about their day, Suga asking if his friend always talks him into saying lame pickup lines on apps like tinder. He says sometimes and that he needs to stop listening to him. But he got Suga to reply so it couldn’t be all that bad. It’s about 10pm and Suga’s getting a little sleepy but he for some reason doesn’t want to stop replying to the guy he just met on tinder. He gets into bed and falls asleep messaging him. The next morning, he sees that Sawamura was the last to reply and he debates whether or not to just continue the conversation.  
“Kou! If you don’t get up now, we’ll miss your first class.” Hajime yells.  
Suga gets up and heads to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and noticed how much darker the bags under his eyes have gotten. University is really kicking his ass. He uses the bathroom and hops in the shower. That helps wake him up. He dries off and heads back to his room where he puts his clothes on. Grey crew neck sweater, back jeans, and his favorite black sneakers. Nothing too fancy. He’s just heading to class. He goes out to the living room where he sees Hajime and Toru sitting and eating cereal.  
“No breakfast today? I’m surprised.”  
“We need to go grocery shopping.” Toru replied. “Hajime has devoured almost everything in the fridge.”  
“Oh like you didn’t help, Shittykawa.” Hajime yelled.  
“Maybe we can go this weekend.” Suga replies.  
“So how’d your chat with TinderBae go?” Toru asks.  
“TinderBae? Don’t tell me that’s his name on there.” Said Hajime.  
Suga laughs. “No, his name is Sawamura Daichi. And it went well. So far, so good. He doesn’t seem like a serial killer, but I think I’m judging too early.”  
“Sawamura Daichi, huh? Daichi... Daichi.” Toru is thinking out loud. Usually when he does that he’s thinking of a ridiculous nickname. “THIGH-CHI!” He finally yells.  
“God, Toru no.” Suga begs.  
“Oh come on. It’s so fitting. That boy’s thighs look as if they were hand crafted by gods.”  
“Could be photoshopped.” Hajime mumbles.  
“Oh Iwa-Chan is that jealousy I hear in your voice!?”  
“No! Why would I be jealous?”  
“Don’t be embarrassed.” Toru teased. “I’d never dream of leaving you.” Hajime ducks his head and blushes. Suga rolls his eyes.  
“This is what I’m talking about. You guys are sickening.”  
“Sorry Kou-chan.” Toru smiles sweetly.

They sit at the table for a few more minutes before they get up to go to class. They part ways and Hajime says he’ll bring home dinner. On the way to class Suga opens Sawamura’s message. “Where do you go to school?” “University of Tokyo.” Suga walks into his English class, prepared for another boring lecture. But he pays attention and takes his notes like the good student he is. After an hour and fifteen minutes, he gets up to heads to his next class. It’s not too far from where he is now but he likes to get there a little early for a good seat. It’s a math class so he likes to be a closer to the board. He checks his phone and sees that Sawamura replied.  
“Woah University if Tokyo? That’s a great school. You must be really smart.” Suga smiles because well, he is smart. University of Tokyo is ranked #2 in Japan. Not only did he get in, but he got a full ride scholarship. Even he was impressed with himself. But of course, Suga plays it cool.  
“Lol yeah, but the classes aren't as difficult as everyone might think. What school do you go to?” He thinks that might sound braggy, but he sends it anyway. He walks into his class and spends the next hour cramming his brains with equations he’s sure he won’t need later in life. He doesn’t have another class for about three hours, so he heads to the campus cafeteria. He does some reading and eats his spicy mapo tofu, his favorite. Suga starts to clean up his mess and gets ready to head to his next class when his phone rings again. “I somehow doubt that, but I go to Meiji University.” And Suga is impressed. Meiji is a great school to get into. He even applied there but liked the web design program at his school better. Suga replies telling him how impressed he is with that school. And he heads off to his class. Suga finishes his last two classes and he heads home. It’s about 5:30 and he’s exhausted. When he finally makes it home Hajime is already there with two large pizzas and Suga never looked more pleased. “You’re the best Hajime.” Suga says as he drops his bag off in his room.” Hajime laughs and sets out a plate for him next to him at the table.  
“Where’s Toru?” Suga shouts from his bedroom. He comes out in more comfortable clothes.  
“He stayed behind at the gym to practice on his own.”  
“He’s not overworking himself, again is he? “Toru gets like that sometimes. Especially when they have a huge game coming up.  
“Kind of. But we came to the agreement that he can only stay late there once a week and he chose today.”  
“That’s good.”  
Suga and Hajime make idle conversation at the dinner table for about 30 minutes and then Toru comes in to join them. The three curl up on the couch together and watch some Netflix. They can finally relax now that it’s the weekend. Suga phone rings again and it’s another message from Sawamura.  
“Have you guys been talking since last night?” Toru inquires.  
“Yeah. I’m impressed. He can actually hold a conversation.” Hajime laughs. “Have you matched with anyone else on there yet?  
Suga shakes his head. “No. I haven’t really been looking.”  
“Kou-Chan. Didn’t I tell you to keep your options open? Don’t let Thigh-chi be the only one you give your attention to.”  
“I know. I know. I’ll start swiping now.” Suga spends about 15 minutes swiping through guys. And few of them are in relationships and are trying out the whole “poly” thing with their girlfriends. That seemed messy so Suga swipes left on those guys. He doesn’t need anything complicated. He did manage to get matched with two guys. A cute but kind of sneaky looking guy that’s called Kuroo. And with another guy named Tanaka. Usually Suga wouldn’t go for the closely shaved, scary looking guy. But something about him was cute. Suga engages in conversation with them for a little bit but ultimately, he wants to continue talking to Sawamura. He just feels like he clicked with him immediately. He continues his conversation with him while ignore the notifications from Kuroo and Tanaka. He and Sawamura are talking about movies now and how Suga have never seen any of the Hunger Games and Maze Runner movies. Suga thinks they’re all predictable and quite frankly, barbaric. But they continue. They talk about their favorite shows, animes mostly. Suga’s favorite is One Piece and he could talk about it for hours. None of his friends will watch it because of how lengthy it is but Suga assures them that its worth it. Sawamura says that Naruto is his favorite and that although the fillers are annoying it’s also worth the watch. Suga reads the message but is too tired to reply. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep happy because tomorrow is Friday and he can sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you're thinking "two chapters in one day? this girl needs a life." but if you're still reading i would like to say thank you! feel free to leave me comments about what you think so far. i'd love some feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. this is my first fic ever and i recently had a situation similar to this one happen to me. so i thought i'd try putting my emotions in a story lol. kudos and comments are welcome. i appreciate any criticisms. also, sorry if these chapters are a little short. i'm still new.


End file.
